


В разведке только девушки

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: По просьбе Клауса Дориан выдает себя за вражескую шпионку.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 2





	В разведке только девушки

**Author's Note:**

> Наличие у майора Эбербаха квартиры в Бонне — это измышления фанатов. Но допустим, что она у него все-таки есть.

Стояла середина сентября. Листья уже желтели и опадали; на минувшей неделе термометр показывал аномально низкие температуры, а теперь снова вернулись погожие деньки.  
Клаус разглядывал прохожих, смоля третью кряду сигарету и расхаживая перед штаб-квартирой НАТО: пытался проветрить мозги и сварганить на коленке толковый план. Не далее чем полчаса назад ему стало известно о том, что на вечер текущего дня прямо в Бонне назначили встречу для передачи информации русской шпионке. Личность ее была установлена — некая Мария Белых, женщина уникальной красоты и столь же выдающейся хладнокровности. Именно благодаря необыкновенному самообладанию она никогда не давала ни единого повода для повышенного к себе внимания, не говоря уж об аресте, и официально находилась в Германии в командировке.  
Встречаться с ней собирался ничем не примечательный служащий, ранее в предосудительных связях не замеченный. Однако информация поступила из надежного источника, и Клаус зубами скрипел из-за ее несвоевременности: что они успеют придумать за неполные семь часов?!  
Марию Клаусу когда-то доводилось увидеть воочию, и та мимолетная встреча оставила очень глубокие впечатления. Помимо прочего, Клаус не мог отделаться от каких-то нездоровых параллелей, которые провел между фрау Белых и Эроикой, когда тот переодевался женщиной: Мария была аномально высокой, носила яркую одежду, и ее присутствие очень _ощущалось_.  
И вот теперь Клаус курил, таращась на снующих мимо людей, в надежде придумать, как без шума и пыли перехватить предназначенную Марии информацию. Была бы его воля, он бы арестовал ее, а улики можно будет собрать и потом. Но — политика. Сидеть, майор, и не гавкать на законопослушную гражданку, пока не докажешь обратное.  
Как в этот момент Клаус был бы рад увидеть Эроику! У него даже мелькнула шальная мысль позвонить в Норт-Даунс и потребовать у Эроики немедленно приехать, но Клаус себя тут же одернул: не стоит так безоглядно рассчитывать на этого вора. Но, черт бы его побрал, Эроика вечно объявлялся некстати! Неужели хотя бы раз он не мог явиться тогда, когда Клаус по-настоящему хотел его встретить?!  
Кто-то в толпе привлек его внимание. Клаус оглянулся, выискивая взглядом этого человека. Женщина — очень высокая, светловолосая — стремительно шла по тротуару. На мгновение Клаусу показалось, что он видит Эроику. Вору не была свойственна эта летящая женственная походка, и силуэт был слишком плавных очертаний, но Эроика демонстрировал порой чудеса перевоплощения. И Клаус, выбросив сигарету, двинулся следом за незнакомкой, пытаясь разобраться, это Эроика или настоящая женщина.  
Она шла, покачивая бедрами — свободная юбка, вроде новомодная, оплетала ноги, дразня, но не позволяя четко увидеть скрытую под ней фигуру. Талию подчеркивал широкий пояс — при желании Эроика мог бы сыграть на контрасте со свободным верхом и изобразить осиную талию там, где ее не было. Руки были скрыты пышными рукавами по середину предплечья — поди разбери, есть там бицепсы или это ткань так лежит. Дурацкая мода! Невозможно понять, дело в крое или у нее на самом деле по-мужски широкие плечи.  
Женщина поглядывала на свое отражение в витринах, мимо которых проходила. Поправляла шляпку, из-под которой свободно струились волосы. Может, Клаус обманулся именно прической? У женщины впереди были точно такие же блестящие упругие локоны, как у Эроики — предмет черной зависти агента G.  
Чем дольше Клаус следовал за незнакомкой, тем больше склонялся к мысли, что это самая что ни на есть настоящая женщина. По всей видимости, такая же изумительная красавица, как Мария. Но вряд ли она согласится ввязываться в ту авантюру, которую спланировал Клаус. К тому же, он не собирался рисковать благополучием дамы, которая едва ли сможет постоять за себя, в отличие от того же Эроики. Его кандидатура была бы идеальна.  
Женщина зашла в кофейню, чуть замешкавшись на пороге. Клаус через отражение в стеклянной двери поймал ее взгляд и едва не ахнул от изумления: это действительно был Эроика! Потрясающая маскировка!  
Клаус поднялся по трем ступенькам, педантично закрыл за собой дверь — над головой тренькнул колокольчик, а прохладная полутьма резко оглушила: в кофейне играла тихая музыка, и внутри все разительно отличалось от шумной, залитой солнцем улицы.  
Это было маленькое, наверно, семейное заведение с полудюжиной столиков. Пара из них была занята другими посетителями. Клаус направился к Эроике, который предусмотрительно занял отдаленный столик в углу, так, чтобы точно не просматриваться снаружи.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, Клаус подсел к нему. Вор ослепительно улыбнулся: еще бы, в кои-то веки это Клаус ищет его общества, а не наоборот!  
Между тем Эроика успел снять шляпку. Клаус смотрел в его лицо: искусно подведенные глаза казались по-кошачьи вытянутыми, и то ли в полумраке, то ли из-за краски виделись не привычно голубыми, а зеленоватыми, навевая какие-то сентиментальные ассоциации с мозельским вином. Губы выглядели и вовсе ненакрашенными, однако Клаус прекрасно помнил, что форма рта у Эроики другая, а губы не такие пухлые. Воистину мастер маскировки — агенту G стоило бы у него поучиться.  
— Какая неожиданная встреча, — промурлыкал Эроика. — Каких богов мне благодарить за нее? Или в роли божества выступило твое начальство, мой дорогой майор?  
Он не выпадал из образа, подделывая свой голос под женский даже теперь. Клаус бы никогда не признал это вслух, но во многих аспектах Эроика был безупречен.  
— Это случайность, — машинально огрызнулся Клаус, размышляя, как лучше подать свою идею.  
Эроика просиял чистой, незамутненной радостью:  
— Правда? Значит, ты присоединился ко мне без всяких скрытых мотивов?  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Еще чего! Ты просто вовремя попался мне на глаза.  
Он замолчал: к их столику подошла официантка. Приунывший Эроика заказал чай и пирожное, Клаус ограничился черным кофе. Со стороны они наверняка смотрелись среднестатистической парочкой.  
Дождавшись, пока официантка удалится из зоны слышимости, Клаус продолжил:  
— У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
Эроика улыбнулся — уже не той искренней улыбкой, что играла на губах, когда он с чего-то решил, будто Клаус тратит на него свое время просто так. Теперь Эроика улыбался дежурно, больше назло обстоятельствам и жёсткому ответу Клауса, чем потому что ему этого хотелось. Кстати, ему такая улыбка чудовищно не шла.  
— Что ж, деловое предложение лучше, чем ничего. Не томи, майор, что такое архиважное тебе понадобилось, что ты даже пересилил себя и обратился ко мне без понуканий со стороны начальства?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты встретился с одним человеком под видом русской шпионки.  
Дориан пораженно уставился на него.  
— Русская шпионка? Майор, она должна быть... как их называют... богатыркой, чтобы меня приняли за нее!  
Клаус криво ухмыльнулся, вспомнив великаний рост Марии.  
— Я бы не затевал такую подмену, если бы не был уверен в твоей кандидатуре.  
Им опять пришлось прерваться: официантка принесла заказ. Пирожное, которое выбрал Эроика, заставило Клауса скривиться: в памяти были свежи воспоминания о том, как они с Z отравились просроченным тортом. Между прочим, это тоже произошло по вине Эроики!  
Клаус отпил кофе, давая вору время осмыслить предложение и невысказанные риски. Он практически не сомневался в положительном ответе: Эроика был авантюристом, его не отпугнет ни «русская шпионка», ни опасность. Куда больше Клауса беспокоила цена, которую вор заломит за свои услуги на этот раз. Бюджет этой миссии не предполагал вознаграждение в два миллиона марок, но все же Клаус от души надеялся, что Эроика ограничится всего лишь деньгами.  
— Опиши ее, — попросил Эроика и рассеянно потянулся к своей чашке.  
— Горячо — обожжешься, — буркнул Клаус.  
Сам он предпочитал обжигающе горячий кофе, приводя своими вкусами в ужас алфавитов и начальство, но Эроика на его памяти употреблял напитки более умеренных температур.  
От его замечания Дориан замер — и вдруг снова улыбнулся этой своей нежной, счастливой улыбкой. Ну как есть — блаженный!  
— Она — красавица, — перешел Клаус к делу. От такой характеристики Эроика поморщился, но не стал влезать с комментариями, и Клаус продолжил: — Ростом с меня, тебе придется встать на каблуки. Стройная, блондинка, глаза голубые, взгляд невинный, превосходно обращается с холодным и огнестрельным оружием, говорит на пяти языках, из которых тебе понадобится только французский.  
Эроика слушал с неослабевающим вниманием. Уверенность Клауса в положительном ответе росла пропорционально опасениям насчет цены вопроса.  
— Предположим, я сойду за эту таинственную валькирию, — кивнул Эроика, отчего волосы упали на плечи, блеснули в неярком электрическом свете. — Что дальше? Мне нужно передать дезинформацию? Заманить кого-то в ловушку?  
— Это ты узнаешь, если согласишься на сотрудничество, — сухо ответил Клаус.  
Эроика задумчиво отпил чай. Клаус молча ждал, разглядывая его лицо — сосредоточенное и почти суровое. Занятно: даже одеваясь женщиной, Эроика умудрялся не утратить некоторую мужественность, которую Клаус обычно всячески в нем отрицал. Но если смотреть правде в глаза, то Эроика вызывал больше уважения, чем некоторые коллеги-разведчики, несмотря даже на жеманность и легкомысленность. Может, потому что Клаусу из множества человеческих качеств больше всего импонировали смелость, острый ум и решительность? В этот перечень добродетелей Эроики очень хотелось добавить преданность и верность, но Клаус не мог с чистой совестью сказать, что вор не продаст его с потрохами по сходной цене. Говоря по правде, Клаус вообще относился к людям подозрительно, и тут Эроика исключением не стал.  
— Предположим, я соглашусь, — осторожно начал Эроика, пытливо глядя на Клауса. — Но мои услуги стоят дорого.  
Клаус подобрался. Это был самый тонкий и опасный момент во всем разговоре.  
— Назови свою цену. Только без фанатизма, в бюджет этой миссии твое участие не заложено.  
Эроика сделал глубокий вдох, набираясь решимости.  
— Яхочусвидание! — выпалил он одним духом и так быстро, что Клаус даже не сразу понял, что было сказано. Эроика хочет свида... что?!  
— Это слишком! — вспылил Клаус.   
Да как этот пижон вообще допустил мысль, что может требовать нечто подобное?! К тому же, на взгляд Клауса, из его слов было вполне ясно, что вознаграждение подразумевается в денежном эквиваленте, а не... натурой!  
— Это мой окончательный ответ, — уперся Эроика. — Ты хочешь нарядить меня женщиной, шпионкой. Я вправе требовать адекватную плату — за риск и за моральное угнетение.  
Клаус с трудом подавил желание вскочить, схватить его за грудки и вытрясти, а лучше выбить из него всю дурь. Останавливало наличие свидетелей, а еще — то бесстрашие, до идиотизма, которое Эроика всегда демонстрировал в отношении него. Бить и запугивать вора было одинаково бесполезно.  
— Это не настолько рискованное предприятие, как ты вообразил! — вполголоса рявкнул Клаус, надеясь все-таки припугнуть нахала.  
— То есть моя цена для тебя чересчур высока? — коварно улыбнулся Эроика, чуть склонив голову набок. — Какая жалость. Что ж, тогда не смею отнимать твое драгоценное время — вдруг ты успеешь придумать другой эффективный план.  
С этими словами Эроика поднялся, взял шляпку и сумочку, явно намереваясь уйти.  
Клаус схватил его за руку в последний момент. Взглянув на перекошенное от злости лицо, Эроика удовлетворенно улыбнулся и вернулся за стол. Проклятый ворюга сделал правильные выводы из слов и действий Клауса и теперь не стеснялся пользоваться обстоятельствами. Этот раунд был за ним, но дальше Клаус был не намерен уступать.  
— Конкретизируй свои условия, — бросил он и потянулся к кофе.  
Эроика проследил, как он отпил несколько глотков, и лишь потом заговорил:  
— Ничего экстраординарного, мой дорогой майор. Я хочу самое простое свидание: прогуляться, поужинать вместе... и...  
— «И»? — подозрительно сощурился Клаус. Пауза была настолько драматической, что он заподозрил наихудшее и готов был послать к чертям Эроику с любыми непристойными требованиями.  
— И поцелуй на прощание, — очень тихо, практически шепотом закончил Эроика. Он как-то весь замер, застыл — только губы шевелились.  
Клаус, успевший перебрать в уме несколько куда более развязных вариантов, внутренне расслабился. В этой непрошибаемой романтичности были свои плюсы: Эроика не пытался сразу же уложить его в койку.  
— Поцелуй, — повторил Клаус самым холодным и угрожающим тоном, на какой был способен. — И ты думаешь, что я соглашусь на такое непотребство?  
Все же Эроика неплохо знал Клауса: за откровенной враждебностью фразы он каким-то необъяснимым образом уловил невысказанное колебание. Клаус все еще взвешивал за и против, однако это не было твердым безоговорочным «нет».  
И Эроика обольстительно улыбнулся:  
— Почему бы и нет? Если хочешь, я даже оденусь женщиной, чтобы тебе было комфортнее.  
Клаус пренебрежительно фыркнул: можно подумать, маскарад что-либо решает! Какая вообще разница, как Эроика одет, когда Клаус знает, что он — это он.  
Повисла пауза. Клаус лихорадочно соображал, как можно обойтись без Эроики, но по всему выходило, что наилучший план — задержать Марию и заполучить через Эроику информацию, после чего отправить его восвояси с условием не ломать комедию с переодеванием в ближайшее время. Это был дерзкий, великолепный план, тем более привлекательный, что сам Клаус вроде как и ни при чем. Во всяком случае, доказать его причастность будет невозможно, если только Эроика или кто-то из алфавитов не проболтается. Но уж об этом Клаус позаботится!  
— Ладно, — выдавил он.  
Эроика выдохнул. Кажется, этот впечатлительный идиот ждал ответ, в прямом смысле затаив дыхание.  
— Один ужин, одна прогулка и один поцелуй, — уточнил Клаус. Не хватало еще попасться на какую-нибудь дешевую уловку и встречаться с ним дважды!  
— И наше свидание состоится не позже, чем через месяц, — быстро вставил Эроика. — Не то чтобы я сомневался в твоей платежеспособности, но не хочу ждать обещанное вознаграждение годами.  
Клаус скрипнул зубами: у него действительно возник соблазн помучить Эроику неизвестностью в отместку за все его оскорбительные поползновения.  
— Хорошо, — процедил Клаус. — Но я сам выберу время и место для... встречи, — он не смог побороть себя и назвать «это» свиданием.  
Эроика с готовностью кивнул.  
— И учти, — продолжил диктовать Клаус, — вздумаешь переносить встречу или не явишься в условленное место, и я сочту нашу сделку расторгнутой. И никаких отступных, разумеется.  
Эроика чуть подался вперед, хищно улыбаясь. Его тоже захватил азарт, и в этот момент Клауса посетила еретическая мысль, что Эроика в самом деле хорош собой. Хорош не просто в смысле выверенных пропорций лица и тела, соответствующих классическим канонам красоты, — Клаус поймал себя на том, что ему по-настоящему нравится смотреть на Эроику, ему — лично ему — нравится эта броская, яркая красота.  
Клаус нахмурился этому неожиданному открытию. Оно было чересчур близко к ответу на бесчисленные заигрывания Эроики.  
— Последнее условие, майор. Ты отведешь меня в приличное заведение, — потребовал Эроика, явно приняв мрачный вид Клауса на счет своих условий. — Не в ближайшую забегаловку. А куда-нибудь, куда бы ты отвел свою... невесту.  
От такой наглости Клаус на мгновение потерял дар речи. Он живо представил себе результат этой сделки: Эроику, вырядившегося сногсшибательной красоткой, удивление знакомых, которые по закону подлости непременно окажутся в том же заведении, слухи и шепотки и длинную, занудную нотацию отца... Но до того — руку Эроики на своем локте, его сияющую улыбку и влюбленный взгляд, сфокусированный только и исключительно на Клаусе.  
Тут прагматизм взял верх над расшалившимся воображением, и Клаус рассердился сам на себя за неподобающе вольные мысли.  
— Ты, извращенец! — прошипел он. — Даже не думай фантазировать, что это свидание может что-то значить! Это всего лишь сделка, не более!  
Эроика печально улыбнулся:  
— Какое счастье, майор, что ты не можешь насильно влезть в мою голову и выдрать оттуда с корнем все мысли о тебе.  
— Что за бред ты несешь? — проворчал Клаус. — Ты мазохист, тебе нравится постоянно получать отказы?  
— Полцарства за одно-единственное «да», — на полном серьезе ответил Эроика. — Но раз мне оно не светит, то я хотя бы сохраню свои чувства в неприкосновенности. Не думаю, что смогу полюбить кого-то еще настолько же сильно, как тебя.  
Клаус смотрел на него в растерянности. Эроика что — не шутит? Каким вообще идиотом надо быть, чтобы делать подобные признания в общественном месте?! И, черт подери, в этом как раз и был весь Эроика! Неуместные признания, несвоевременные прикосновения, крикливость и кичливость. Если в его словах и были крупицы искренности, они терялись за мишурой.  
— Вернемся к делу, — строго заговорил Клаус, игнорируя эти любовные рулады. Эроика грустно вздохнул. — Встреча с информатором должна состояться сегодня вечером. Агент G поможет тебе загримироваться, я приду оценить результат. Допивай свой чай, и выдвигаемся.  
Перепоручив Эроику заботам агента G, Клаус отправился в боннское отделение Интерпола. Как ни велико было искушение сдать им Эроику и забыть про вора на ближайшие пару десятков лет, Клаус ограничился информацией о Марии. Официально, конечно, ни он сам, ни Интерпол не могли предъявить ей никаких обвинений, но на этот раз Клаусу требовалось всего лишь немного задержать ее: двух-трех часов хватит с лихвой.  
В конспиративную квартиру Клаус вернулся в приподнятом настроении: пока все шло как по маслу.  
Агент G и Эроика уже успели навести марафет: Клауса встречала высокая, хорошо сложенная, красивая женщина, с виду — сущая валькирия. Невинности во взгляде было достаточно, одежда в целом походила на то, что обычно носит Мария, заплетенные в косу волосы и краска на лице делали Эроику и вовсе неузнаваемым.  
— Месье Эбербах, — проворковал Эроика по-французски и покрутился на месте, давая получше рассмотреть себя.  
Окинув его придирчивым взглядом, Клаус прикинул параметры: с талией и бедрами более-менее угадали, а грудь надо увеличить — Мария славилась пышными формами.   
Эроика в ответ на это замечание ревниво нахмурился:  
— Ты так часто любовался на ее грудь, что запомнил все в деталях?  
— Не задавай лишних вопросов, — огрызнулся Клаус. — G, ты забыл нарисовать родинку над верхней губой справа.  
Следующие полчаса Клаус командовал, заставляя агента G поправлять мелкие недочеты и огрехи в образе «русской шпионки». Что бы там Эроика ни болтал, на грудь Марии Клаус никогда не пялился, но глазомер у него был хороший, равно как и память. К тому же, эта женщина была по-своему легендарной, встречаться она должна была с человеком, который ее никогда вживую не видел, а потому Клаус беззастенчиво эксплуатировал слухи об экзотической красоте Марии, расставляя акценты так, чтобы сместить внимание от лица. Боевой раскрас — это, конечно, хорошо, но рисковать воровской шкурой Клаус не собирался.  
Наконец результат его удовлетворил. Из Эроики вышла прекрасная женщина, и с расстояния в десять шагов даже сам Клаус спутал бы его с Марией. Теперь оставалось закрепить на нем звукозаписывающее устройство — к вящему расстройству Эроики, это Клаус тоже поручил агенту G. Устройство было экспериментальное, пристегивалось хитроумными ремешками к ноге, провода тянулись под одеждой и зацеплялись на поясе. Получалось незаметно, а качество звука было неплохое.  
Поправив юбку, Эроика немного потоптался на месте, оценивая комфортность, и в итоге заявил, что устройство сползает. G попробовал закрепить его по-другому, но результат остался тем же: Эроика утверждал, что ремешки на бедре не держатся, и вся конструкция медленно съезжает вниз.  
— Придержи юбку, — пробормотал Клаус и опустился перед стыдливо приподнявшим юбку Эроикой на колени, проверил плотность креплений, стараясь не думать о том, как они выглядят со стороны.  
Хм, действительно сползает. Надо сообщить разработчикам, что на одежду эту штуку не натянешь, пусть усовершенствуют.  
Он отстегнул ремешки, случайно задев внутреннюю сторону бедра пальцами, — по телу Эроики под его руками прошла ощутимая дрожь. Клаус сглотнул.  
— Это из-за колготок, — сообщил он, поднявшись. — Снимай их.  
Эроика деревянно кивнул и принялся раздеваться. Под румянами пылал настоящий румянец. Ну, ему хотя бы хватило мозгов на сей раз оставить свои впечатления при себе.  
Пока агент G возился с техникой и Эроикой, Клаус подошел к окну, обозрел небо. День был солнечный, но к вечеру похолодает: как бы Дориан не замерз с голыми ногами. Вслух, конечно, Клаус свое беспокойство выражать не стал.  
Агент G принес туфли — Клаус при виде высокого, тонкого каблука невольно посочувствовал Эроике. Сам агент G поглядывал на туфли с неприкрытым вожделением: его, видимо, сразу покорил их лаконичный, умеренно роскошный дизайн.  
Эроика обулся, на пробу прошелся туда-сюда. Клаус пялился на его ноги, ставшие какими-то до неприличия длинными на шпильках.  
— Неудобные и давят, — пожаловался Эроика, остановившись. Одной рукой он уперся в стену, а второй, морщась, пытался поправить туфлю.  
Клаус вопросительно посмотрел на агента G, но тот помотал головой: замены нет. Жаль.  
— Не ной! — намеренно строго прикрикнул Клаус на Эроику. — Тебе эту обувь носить совсем недолго, потерпишь.  
Эроика обиженно надул ярко накрашенные губы, выпрямился — Клаус вновь, как примагниченный, смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Ах, майор, на какие только жертвы я не иду ради тебя! — патетично воскликнул Эроика.  
— Твои труды будут щедро оплачены, не жалуйся, — осадил его Клаус. Жертвы, надо же! Можно подумать, Эроика физически или нравственно страдает.  
Клаус проверил время: до встречи оставалось чуть меньше часа. Затем связался по телефону с Интерполом: Марию только что препроводили к инспектору, но откровенно надуманный предлог не позволит задержать ее дольше, чем на два часа. Стоило поторапливаться.  
По дороге к назначенному месту Клаус давал Эроике последние наставления: говорить по-французски, при встрече назвать пароль, не кокетничать, на комплименты реагировать холодно, на рожон не лезть, при малейшем признаке опасности делать ноги.  
— Не уверен, что в этих туфлях я смогу выполнить твой приказ удрать, — заметил Эроика с заднего сиденья машины.  
— Других нет, а Мария славится необычайно высоким ростом. — Клаус бросил на него взгляд через зеркало заднего вида. — Импровизируй. Ты же хочешь получить свое вознаграждение?  
Эроика усмехнулся:  
— Это будет лучший гонорар за всю мою карьеру. Естественно, я хочу его получить!  
Клаус хмыкнул: свидание лучше двух миллионов марок? Какая грубая лесть! Обычно Эроика изъяснялся изящнее.  
Высадив вора, Клаус наблюдал, как тот соблазнительной походкой отправился к галерее.   
У шпионов и разведчиков какая-то нездоровая страсть к предметам искусства: мало того что микрофильмы с завидной регулярностью прячут в картины и статуэтки, так еще и встречи назначают в музеях. Однако, хотя Клаус испытывал определенное беспокойство за вора, отправлять его в художественную галерею было лучше, чем в какую-нибудь гостиницу, откуда он мог и не выйти. К тому же, при необходимости в музее Эроика сможет выиграть время, затеяв высокоинтеллектуальную беседу об экспонатах. И вообще будет на виду: интересом к живописи воспылало несколько алфавитов, так что Эроика будет под присмотром.  
Сам Клаус переместился в грузовичок, припаркованный на заднем дворе магазина в паре улиц от галереи. Внутри уже разместилось несколько агентов со звукозаписывающей аппаратурой. Клаус надел наушники и приготовился внимать: служащий мог сболтнуть что-нибудь интересное помимо очевидной передачи носителя с информацией.  
Эроика говорил по-французски с едва уловимым акцентом, который можно было принять за русский. Пароль, который Клаусу передали вместе со сведениями о месте и времени встречи, оказался правильным: служащий, услышав его, приободрился, завел разговор о роли искусства в обыденной жизни. Клаус слушал его нудные рассуждения, перемежаемые замечаниями Эроики, и иной раз едва мог сдержать усмешку: вор иронизировал, временам срываясь на тонкую издевку, но служащий — видимо, профан в области искусства, — принимал эти комментарии за чистую монету. Ничего полезного в этой беседе не было, если, конечно, дилетантские оценки служащего не являлись шифровками.  
Наконец Эроика вышел из галереи — после сорока минут на каблуках соблазнительности в его походке поубавилось. Клаус продолжал внешнее наблюдение за ним, в то время как часть алфавитов вела служащего. Однако за Эроикой слежки не было, и спустя четверть часа плутаний по городу, когда уже начало смеркаться, они встретились в обширном парке неподалеку от штаб-квартиры НАТО, где к ним присоединились агенты G и А.  
Эроика передал Клаусу лично в руки маленький запечатанный конверт — в нем лежал микрофильм. С довольной ухмылкой Клаус перепоручил конверт алфавитам: аналитикам предстояли сверхурочные для срочной дешифровки послания. Надо полагать, там не рецепт борща с пампушками.  
Пока Клаус раздавал указания своим подчиненным, Эроика мялся рядом. Хм, а не воспользоваться ли случаем и не рассчитаться ли с ним сразу? Клаус был в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы воспринять предстоящее действо без драмы и самокопания. Ну поужинают они вместе, ну погуляют, ну поцелует Клаус этого вора... не конец же света. Даже удачно: вздумай Эроика раструбить об этом, у Клауса будет удобное оправдание.   
А если Дориану хватит ума держать язык за зубами и вообще вести себя прилично, то, может, когда-нибудь Клаус угостит его еще одним ужином. Можно будет представить это тоже как расплату за какую-нибудь помощь — благо Эроика частенько бывал полезен.  
Отпустив алфавитов, Клаус повернулся к Дориану, окинул его лицо критическим взглядом. Возвращаться за машиной или не стоит? А, черт с ним, до ресторана недалеко, и Эроика сам хотел прогулку. Как раз дойдут через парк, мимо цветущих поздних роз.  
— Пошли.  
— Куда? — насторожился Дориан.  
Клаус раздраженно вздохнул.  
— В ресторан, куда еще. Предпочитаю сразу платить по счетам, а не жить в долг.  
Дориан растерянно моргнул:  
— Но...  
— Отказываешься? — воинственно оборвал его Клаус.  
Дориан несколько мгновений смотрел ему прямо в глаза с непонятным выражением. Что, он впрямь считал, будто Клаус не сдержит слово и не отведет его на это треклятое свидание?  
Неожиданно Дориан закрыл лицо ладонями, помотал головой. Клауса кольнуло разочарование: неужели действительно отказывается?..  
Но Дориан отнял руки от лица, кивнул, болезненно-горько улыбаясь:  
— Ни за что не откажусь. Это того стоит.  
Клаус помрачнел: у этого пижона, видимо, были другие планы на вечер и, возможно, на ночь. С чего Клаус вообще решил, что Эроика оказался в Бонне по делу? Вероятно, он тут по личным причинам и женщиной вырядился для другого извращенца.  
И Клаус грубо дернул Эроику за собой, заставляя подстраиваться под свой широкий быстрый шаг. Обычно Эроика выдерживал любой заданный темп без проблем, но на этот раз он спотыкался и неловко ковылял. Несмотря на собственную тихую ярость, Клаус все же сбавил скорость, но не преминул язвительно заметить:  
— Пошевеливайся, у нас не было договоренности ползти, как улитки.  
Эроика в очередной раз вымученно улыбнулся:  
— Мой дорогой майор, хоть я и одет как женщина, я не умею бегать на каблуках так, как они.  
Невольно Клаус бросил взгляд на его ноги, обутые в элегантные туфли. И остановился как вкопанный, Эроика по инерции налетел на него, отпрянул, покачнулся на каблуках. Клаус машинально поддержал его и снова перевел потрясенный взгляд на испорченные туфли — да Эроика стер ноги в кровь!  
— Ты идиот?! — Клаус тряхнул его за плечи в бессильном бешенстве. — Куда ты поперся в таком состоянии?!  
Эроика закусил губу, на глаза навернулись слезы. Опомнившись, Клаус оставил его в покое, огляделся. Поблизости очень удачно оказалась скамейка.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что никакого свидания не будет, если я попрошу перенести встречу, — шепотом напомнил Дориан.  
Клаус от души выругался.  
— И ты решил, что будет лучше молча страдать?! Сядь сюда, — Клаус помог ему дойти, — и жди. Хотя куда ты денешься с такими ногами...  
Эроика провожал его недоумевающим, полным какой-то мучительной надежды взглядом.  
Без балласта Клаус вернулся к зданию штаб-квартиры НАТО за считанные минуты. Если он и шел быстрее обычного, то это легко объяснялось желанием поскорее избавиться из вора, но никак не стремлением помочь ему. Во всяком случае, Клаус остановился именно на этой отговорке на случай, если Эроике вздумается задавать неудобные вопросы.  
При виде автомобиля Эроика встрепенулся, воспрянул духом. Клаус, мысленно бранясь, махнул рукой на знаки и притормозил у обочины прямо перед скамейкой — пройти надо будет всего-то несколько метров по траве.  
— Разувайся, — сурово велел Клаус, приблизившись к вору.  
Эроика, успевший подняться на ноги, напряженно застыл.  
— Майор, не стоит. Я не смогу потом влезть в это орудие пыток, а в ресторан меня не пустят босиком.  
— Ресторан отменяется! — рявкнул Клаус.  
Эроика, превозмогая боль, сделал несколько шагов навстречу, крепко схватил Клауса за руку, сжал — до боли.   
— Ты обещал мне свидание! — звенящим от избытка эмоций голосом напомнил Эроика. У него было такое лицо, как будто он готов был кого-нибудь убить, принести в жертву неведомым богам — лишь бы получить обещанное. Кровожадность ему не шла, но все равно он был... красив.  
— Будет тебе свидание, — буркнул Клаус вполголоса.  
Дориан широко распахнул глаза, искусанные губы приоткрылись в непроизнесенном «не обманешь?». Хватка Дориана на мгновение стала еще жестче, но потом ослабла, и Клаус стряхнул его руку, пошел обратно к машине. Дориан молчаливой изумленной тенью последовал за ним. Идиот: он так и не разулся.  
Открыв заднюю дверь, Клаус кивнул:  
— Садись. И без твоих обычных фокусов, или я тебя вышвырну вон.  
Дориан все так же молча подчинился. Эта покорность нервировала: обычно, стоило дать малейшую слабину, проявить крохи симпатии, как Эроика тут же начинал испытывать границы дозволенного — естественно, эти границы в результате стремительно сужались. И теперешнее примерное поведение заставляло Клауса искать подвох, ждать удар исподтишка.  
Сам Клаус занял водительское место, бросил на Дориана взгляд через зеркало.  
— Куда тебя отвезти? В какой гостинице ты остановился?  
Тот беспечно пожал плечами:  
— Уже ни в какой. Я выехал из гостиницы сегодня утром и должен был улететь вечерним рейсом.  
Стало быть, напоследок перед отъездом он отправился к штаб-квартире НАТО, видимо, в надежде на случайную встречу. А в итоге изображал русскую шпионку, добыл нужные Клаусу сведения, в процессе изранил ноги и все равно готов был идти дальше куда угодно, лишь бы получить свое свидание. При других обстоятельствах и в отношении другого человека Клаус бы проникся симпатией к подобной стойкости, но сейчас она его злила: Эроика не должен вести себя так, словно призрачная благосклонность Клауса для него важнее собственного благополучия!  
— Снимай свои туфли и подними ноги на сиденье, — резко сказал Клаус и бросил Эроике упаковку салфеток из бардачка. — Только не заляпай мне весь салон своей кровью.  
Он наблюдал в зеркало заднего вида, как Эроика с тихим шипением разувается и устраивается, и курил, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта он возится с вором, вместо того чтобы просто вызвать ему такси и отправить с глаз долой, не заботясь о его дальнейшей судьбе.  
Наконец Дориан пристроился, откинул волосы с лица, поймал взгляд Клауса в отражении и нежно, благодарно улыбнулся. Как мало ему нужно для счастья.  
— На будущее: если во время миссии или после нее мой подчиненный чувствует себя паршиво, он докладывает мне об этом, а я принимаю решение о дальнейших действиях, — произнес Клаус. Не то чтобы он всерьез собирался еще когда-нибудь работать с Эроикой, но и только что завершенная операция не входила в его планы как раз до сегодняшнего дня.  
Дориан с готовностью закивал:  
— Как прикажешь, герр майор! — И снова официальное обращение в его устах звучало как сладкое, непристойное признание. — Я заблуждался, подумав, что ты заметил мою проблему.  
— По-твоему, я это заметил и специально потащил тебя куда-то? Польщен, что ты считаешь меня таким извергом, — с сарказмом высказался Клаус.  
— Ты никогда не давал мне повода думать иначе, — мягко ответил Дориан.  
Клаус, сжав губы, завел мотор. Возразить было нечего.  
Сгустившуюся в салоне напряженную тишину разбил осторожный вопрос Дориана:  
— Куда ты меня везешь?  
— К себе домой, — бросил Клаус. — Хочу быть уверенным, что завтра ты уберешься из Германии в целости и сохранности.  
— Но Шлосс Эбербах в другой стороне, — робко заметил Дориан.   
Очевидно, в его памяти была свежа угроза вылететь из машины. Хорошо, что Дориану никогда не закрадется в голову крамольная мысль, что добрая половина подобных угроз в его адрес — не более чем пустое сотрясание воздуха. По крайней мере, пока поведение самого Дориана не слишком далеко выходит за границы допустимого.  
— Мы едем в мою квартиру, — ровно отозвался Клаус. — Не хватало тащить тебя в Шлосс и объяснять, что за женщину я приволок на ночь глядя и куда она потом подевалась.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть квартира, — ошарашенно пробормотал Дориан.  
— Веди себя так, словно ты об этом и не узнал, — отрезал Клаус, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен поддерживать этот пустой и бесполезный разговор.  
Дориан намек понял и уставился в окно — Клаус периодически поглядывал на него для профилактики дурных поползновений, и иногда их взгляды пересекались в отражении. Иной раз лицо Эроики выхватывал из тени свет фар от проезжающих мимо машин — Клаус раздосадованно подумал, что Эроика все-таки притягательно красив, особенно когда у него такое одухотворенное выражение лица. Этакое предвкушение чуда в глазах.  
На нужный этаж они поднимались на лифте. Эроика был босиком, переминаясь на замерзших ногах и держа окровавленные туфли в руках, и разумно помалкивал, хотя Клаус ощущал исходящее от него любопытство.  
Включив свет, Клаус неприязненно пробурчал:  
— Располагайся.  
Впрочем, Эроика едва ли обратил внимание на тон: он восторженно озирался, словно впервые в жизни видел типовую двухкомнатную квартиру в многоэтажном доме. Поддавшись его настроению, Клаус украдкой и сам огляделся: обычная холостяцкая берлога, по-армейски прибранная и аскетично обставленная необходимым минимумом мебели — словом, ничего выдающегося. Однако Дориан вел себя так, словно его пустили в личные покои монаршей особы.  
— Душ там, — Клаус указал на дверь, — полотенце возьмешь в шкафу. Я поищу для тебя какую-нибудь одежду.  
Дориан тепло улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо.  
Клаус проследил за тем, как Дориан скрылся в ванной — а шел он осторожно, чуть прихрамывая. Засохшая кровь с ног так до конца и не оттерлась, и Клаус поймал себя на желании помочь Эроике дойти. Чушь какая.  
Туфли остались в прихожей. Клаус проверил размер: как минимум на один меньше, чем нужно, тем более на босу ногу. Неудивительно, что Дориан пострадал. Но удивительно, что он дотерпел до конца операции, не выдав свое состояние ни единым жестом или взглядом, и еще собирался пройти неизвестное расстояние, не проронив ни слова жалоб. Это вызывало невольное уважение и такую же невольную симпатию.  
В спальне Клаус перебрал все вещи и сердито выругался: здесь у него не было новой одежды, только ношеная. Стираная, разумеется, но это было слабым утешением. Поколебавшись, он все же выбрал футболку и штаны, которые сгодятся вместо пижамы, но его не оставляло чувство некоторой неловкости от необходимости поделиться с Эроикой собственными вещами.  
Также Клаус позвонил в расположенный на соседней улице ресторан — он ужинал там, если оставался в Бонне, и персонал его знал. В ресторане удивились, конечно, что постоянный посетитель потребовал доставить еду на дом, вместо того чтобы прийти, как обычно, но Клаус явно был не самым странным клиентом этого заведения.  
Вещи для Эроики он положил на диван, туда же отправилась аптечка.  
Из ванной Дориан появился в одном полотенце, прижимая вещи к груди. Влажные волосы рассыпались по плечам; без косметики и ярких тряпок он казался совсем юным и невинным.  
Клаус мысленно похвалил себя за то, что полотенца выбирал большие: у Эроики не было шансов оголиться под предлогом их малого размера. Впрочем, даже такое полотенце не могло скрыть его полностью, и Клаус старался не слишком откровенно заглядываться.  
— Одежда и аптечка на диване.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Дориан.   
Снова — только одно слово искренней благодарности, а не обычные напыщенные речи. Клаусу такое было по душе, и он продолжил чуть приветливее:  
— Я заказал еду, заберешь ее, если я еще буду в душе. Деньги на столе. И оденься, нечего разгуливать полуголым!  
Дориан кивал на эти инструкции, придерживая полотенце и вещи:  
— Как скажешь. А ты... решил не отменять свой план провести свидание сегодня? — Его голос чуть-чуть, почти незаметно дрогнул.  
Вообще-то Клаусу просто хотелось поесть, и он был не против сделать это в компании Эроики. Ему в голову не пришло бы выдать такой ужин за обещанное свидание, но если Эроика настаивает...  
— Вещи на диване, — сухо повторил Клаус и скрылся за дверью ванной.  
Где-то в другой комнате — а как будто в другом мире — Дориан одевался в его одежду. Клаус пытался представить вора в своих вещах, но фантазия буксовала, перед глазами стояла последняя виденная картинка: Дориан в одном полотенце, растерянный и как никогда беззащитный.  
Дьявол, что за мысли лезут в голову!..  
Сквозь шум воды Клаус услышал звонок в дверь — прибыла еда.  
Дориан обнаружился на кухне — старался организовать романтический антураж. К слову, у него неплохо получалось: персонал ресторана, видимо, решил проявить инициативу и вместе с едой поставил несколько свечей и розу в декоративном бокале. Из всего этого Дориан соорудил композицию, которая даже не особо отличалась от ресторанной.  
При виде Клауса Дориан широко, искренне улыбнулся:  
— У нас совпадает вкус в выборе блюд!  
— Ну и что, — пробормотал Клаус, присоединившись к нему в раскладывании еды.  
Дориан собрал волосы в хвост и выглядел совсем не по-пижонски в нормальной одежде. Непривычно. И все равно... привлекательно.  
Клаус слушал его рассуждения о достоинствах немецкой кухни и хмурился, ведя сам с собой мысленный спор: Эроика всегда притягивал внимание за счет пестрых шмоток и эпатажных выходок. Но сейчас вор выглядел совершенно обычно и занимался обыденными вещами — а Клаус все равно косился на него, силясь разобраться в себе.  
— Жаль, что у тебя не припасено вина, — заметил Дориан все с той же лучезарной улыбкой. Он что, на самом деле счастлив? Вот прямо сейчас, в этот самый миг?  
— У меня есть пиво, — сдержанно ответил Клаус. — В холодильнике.  
В тепле бутылки быстро запотели. Они диссонировали с красной розой на столе — тут и правда подошла бы бутылка вина или искрящегося шампанского, но никак не темного пива без затей. Точно так же простые тарелки не сочетались с изысканной едой от шеф-повара. И сам Клаус не сочетался с Дорианом. Вот только Дориану, кажется, был безразличен этот диссонанс: он смеялся и шутил, в одиночку вытягивая ужин на высокую планку «свидание».  
В какой-то момент Клаус расслабился, поддержал разговор, перестав отделываться односложными ответами. Дориан просиял — хотя, казалось бы, куда больше?..  
Пиво довольно быстро закончилось, Клаус встал за второй порцией. Проводить время с Дорианом оказалось совсем неплохо, и даже не хотелось найти повод избавиться от него побыстрее.   
Дориан следил за ним и порывался вскочить и чем-то быть полезным.  
— Сиди, раненый боец, — беззлобно проворчал Клаус.  
— Зато теперь я в полной мере представляю, что ощущала Русалочка, — беззаботно улыбнулся Дориан в ответ.  
Клаус почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым. У него было отлично развито ассоциативное мышление, и он умел слышать невысказанные слова, даже если собеседник и сам не осознавал опущенную часть предложения. Дориан, например, сейчас витал в своих романтических грезах и вряд ли подразумевал что-то еще, кроме физической боли при передвижении. Однако Клаус слышал в его словах и кое-что другое: сказка была о мучительной невзаимности, ради которой была положена жизнь. Дориан... не должен был так чувствовать.  
Клаус поставил пиво на стол, сел и вперил в Дориана свирепый взгляд. Повисло неловкое, тяжелое молчание. Какого черта вор все усложняет?  
— Прогулка и ужин зачтены, остался поцелуй, — неуверенно улыбнулся Дориан.  
— Настаиваешь получить свою плату прямо сейчас?  
Дориан вздрогнул, сник, словно его обидело это напоминание о заключенной сделке. Он грустно вздохнул, покачал головой:  
— Не настаиваю. Сделай это, когда и как захочешь.  
Клаус отодвинул пиво: во рту неожиданно стало горько. Дориан все-таки обладал какой-то сверхъестественной способностью вызывать в нем бурю эмоций каким-нибудь абсолютно невинным замечанием. Что, на милость, можно ответить на его слова на этот раз? По-хорошему Клаусу стоило бы сказать, что он не захочет целовать Эроику никогда, и под таким надуманным предлогом отвязаться от третьей и последней части оплаты, тем более что Дориан и так был счастлив сверх всякой меры ночевать у него в гостях.  
Однако что-то Клауса останавливало. Какие-то смутные, разбегающиеся мысли о честной сделке, об израненных ногах, о чувствах, которые делают человека уязвимым... И в итоге Клаус просто промолчал, игнорируя просветлевшее лицо Эроики, снова исполненное неумирающей надежды.  
Он постелил Дориану на диване, а сам ушел в спальню, пригрозив напоследок самыми страшными карами, если только Дориан посмеет сунуться на запретную территорию. Клаус ворочался без сна очень долго, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам и каждую минуту ожидая, что вор все-таки попытается прокрасться к нему. Но время шло, а дверь все так же оставалась закрытой.   
Под утро шумы стихли, и слышалось только щелканье стрелок в часах, под которое Клаус лежал, мрачно размышляя о собственных поступках. Чего он добивался, когда привел сюда Дориана, когда потакал ему с этой дурацкой затеей устроить недосвидание дома?..  
От приходящих в голову ответов остро захотелось курить.  
Проворочавшись еще какое-то время, Клаус поддался желанию затянуться и вылез из постели.  
Дориан спал, свернувшись калачиком. Одеяло сбилось и лежало в ногах, покрасневшие ступни выделялись даже в предрассветных сумерках.  
Поколебавшись, Клаус взял одеяло, расправил его и укрыл Дориана, в который раз за этот бесконечный день повторив себе, что это ничего не значит.  
На кухне Клаус выпил воды и выкурил сигарету, бездумно глядя на светлеющий восток. Он мог быть еще десять-двадцать-сто раз заявить, что его действия по отношению к вору ничего не значат, но правда, черт бы ее побрал, заключалась в том, что на пустом месте люди так себя не ведут. Никто не тащит неприятного человека к себе домой, не скачет вокруг него на задних лапках, не поправляет ему одеяло. Клаус мог бы прикрикнуть на Дориана, нагрубить ему, ударить, в конце концов. Но вряд ли хоть что-то на всем белом свете теперь заставит Дориана поверить, что Клаусом руководит какая-нибудь извращенная разновидность ненависти. И что теперь делать с вором и с собой, Клаус не представлял совершенно.  
Возвращаясь в спальню, он проверил Дориана: тот завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и мирно спал, не имея ни малейшего понятия о тех демонах, что терзали Клауса.  
Русалочка, мать вашу. Сказочная дурочка, пожертвовавшая всем ради безответной любви.  
Простояв рядом со спящим Дорианом еще какое-то время, Клаус в бессильной ярости ушел, злясь на вечную беспечность и внезапно прорезавшуюся честность вора.   
Наутро Клаус, как и собирался, самолично упаковал Дориана в машину и отвез в аэропорт — удачно, что Дориану хватило ума забронировать для себя авиабилет. Вор опять нарядился женщиной, чтобы соответствовать поддельному паспорту. Клаус в который раз невольно отметил удивительное совпадение своих интересов и планов Эроики.  
По дороге Дориан пытался завязать беседу, памятуя о благодушном настроении Клауса накануне. Но теперь Клаус отвечал односложно и самым сухим тоном, на какой только был способен.  
— Минула полночь, и карета превратилась в тыкву, — с печальной усмешкой прокомментировал Дориан.  
Клаус оставил этот выпад без ответа: у него и так было предостаточно пищи для размышлений. А дорога до аэропорта не настолько долгая, чтобы успеть упорядочить мысли и при этом болтать.   
Припарковавшись, Клаус вышел из машины, обогнул ее, открыл дверь и помог прихрамывающей «даме» выйти.   
Руку Эроики он не отпускал, и вор вопросительно посмотрел на него. Клаус, глядя ему в глаза, медленно поднес руку к губам, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Дориан замер, не дыша.   
Мгновения этого поцелуя в субъективном восприятии Клауса растянулись на долгие, томительные минуты. Кожа Дориана была сухая и теплая, и губами ощущалась совсем не так, как при рукопожатии. Несмотря на внешнюю благопристойность, этот поцелуй был чрезвычайно интимным. Из-за зрительного контакта или по другим причинам, но Клаус как никогда остро воспринимал эмоции Дориана, словно наяву ощущал бешеное биение пульса.  
— Мы в расчете? — тихо уточнил Клаус.  
Дориан кивнул, явно не в силах произнести ни слова.  
Клаус отпустил его руку — Дориан тут же прижал ее к груди, по-прежнему ошеломленный.  
— Признаться, я рассчитывал на поцелуй в губы, — хрипловато пробормотал Дориан. — Но так... даже лучше.  
Клаус хмыкнул — не все сразу — и проверил время: регистрация на рейс уже началась.  
Дориан понятливо усмехнулся, помахал Клаусу на прощание и неторопливо направился к входу в здание аэропорта. Туфли так и остались в квартире — маленький сувенир. А Дориану пришлось выделить кроссовки — и, черт бы его побрал, вор даже в таком нелепом наряде умудрялся нести себя с царственным достоинством!  
Напоследок Дориан обернулся — и просиял, увидев, что Клаус не ушел, а провожает его взглядом.  
Сам Клаус размышлял о том, что в следующий раз все-таки отведет Дориана куда-нибудь поужинать. И даже безотносительно принесенной им пользы. Например, в тот ресторанчик в Лондоне, где отменно готовят стейки. Дориану понравится.


End file.
